


Two Australians in Shetland - Part 2 - The Meeting

by chrislouise



Category: Shetland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrislouise/pseuds/chrislouise
Summary: Caprice falls in love with Jimmy and finally meets him.  They start a friendship and find common ground because they are both widowed with daughters.  Caprice realises she must tell Jimmy of her feelings for him when she sees Willow Reeves."There was a time when I would sit and wish you'd tell me this was love."(Save the Best for Last, Vanesssa Williams)





	1. Early May

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is finally being started. It takes place after Series 2 and before Series 3. It goes on during Series 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice and Jermaine see Jimmy walking along the cliff while they are walking along the beach. Jermaine recognises him as the man she saw on the cliff when they first arrived in Shetland. Caprice is instantly smitten.

Dear Marie  
Hard to believe we have been in Shetland for 9 months. Seems forever, but Mum says maybe that’s not a bad thing. We have moved on. 

My birthday is coming up. Very strange, back in Australia my birthday was always near Mothers Day, some years it even landed on Mothers Day itself. But in UK they don’t celebrate Mothers Day as such. They have Mothering Sunday, which is during Lent. It is more of a religious thing, but Mum and I did a Mothers Day thing with Sarah and Annabel and their mum. That was our Mothers Day. So this year my birthday won’t coincide with Mothers Day.

Your birthday is coming up too. You will be able to still celebrate it with Mothers Day.

I will be 14. Mum keeps asking me when will I get interested in a guy. There’s no-one I particularly like now. I am in no hurry but Mum says she was younger than me when she was teased for not having a boyfriend – decades before she met Dad.

Mum – she talks of me finding someone I like but I wonder about her. It was today when we were going on one of our Sunday walks. We are trying to fit in a walk along the beach each Sunday, as on weekdays we are flat-out with work and school, and Saturday I have drama school in the city, then we have Mass. Sunday is when we can chill out.  
Well, today I saw the man that I had seen when we first arrived. The man who was watching us when we were looking at a photo of Dad, when we were still grieving. He was there again, walking along the cliff. This time he didn’t look down at us, except when Mum called out to me about something. He looked down briefly when Mum called me by the shortened version of my name – Jemmy.* But Mum continually looked at him, once she saw him.

I pointed him out to her and when she looked up she didn’t take her eyes off him. Am I imagining things, Marie? I haven’t seen that look on her since Dad was alive. While he walked along the cliff, she ran along the beach after him, trying to get a look at his face. She even dropped her bags. I had to run after her, and keep an eye on the bags. Not that there was anyone else on the beach. If someone came and tried to steal them, we’d see them.

The weather is getting warmer – well Shetland is never warm, but it is not quite as cold as it has been. The man wasn’t wearing his thick black coat today, he was wearing a shorter khaki parka. He still looked nice, or at least Mum seemed to think so. There is still wind, especially around the coast, and his red hair looked funny blowing around like little orange spikes.

He finally walked away from the cliff but Mum kept staring in his direction until he was out of sight. I had to confront her. “Mum, were you staring at that guy?”

“Um? What? Oh, I don’t know.” Then she continued, “Jemmy.........I don’t know if it will ever happen, but if I ever met someone else, would it bother you? I know how close you were to Dad. I loved him too. But this could happen.”

I know why she suddenly thought of this. I said, “I never thought about it. We’ve been too busy settling in here and getting used to everything.”

“We haven’t had time to think of anything. But I know it could happen. And I have seen broken families, and divorced families and wondered how the kids were affected. I wouldn’t want it to be a disadvantage on you.”

“But you’re not divorced, you’re widowed. You’re probably entitled to a new husband.”

“But what if he’s divorced, there would be a broken family there. How would we be affected?”

“Mum, that guy on the cliff has made you think of this.”

Mum sighed. “Yes, I guess you’re right. It’s a passing crush. A silly middle-aged crush. We probably won’t see him again. You said you saw him when we first arrived. Nine months ago? We don’t even know him. Chances of seeing him again are remote. He could be happily married anyway.”

I wonder. Mum seems to stare into space a little. I wonder if she’s thinking of that man. A little strange, I must admit, because it isn’t Dad, but I guess she’s not that old, and having someone might be nice. But tomorrow in Monday, and we must get back into our routine. We will both have other things to think about. Like my birthday.  
Happy Birthday to you too Marie.  
Love Jermaine.

______________________________________________________________________

*Jermaine's name is shorted to Jemmy. When Jimmy hears it of course he thinks someone is calling him and looks down. That mother and daughter look vaguely familiar, and the mother is wearing a skirt similar to one Fran wore.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dear Alex

Something incredible is happening to me. Or is it terrible? I don’t know. I haven’t felt like this since Mick was alive and sometimes I am afraid. I never thought I would ever look at anyone again, but I have. I can’t get him out of my mind.

I first spotted him one Sunday afternoon when Jermaine and I were walking along the beach. He was up on the cliff. Jermaine had seen him once before, some time ago, when we first arrived in Shetland. So I don’t know where he lives or how often he would come to our neck of the woods. 

He is beautiful! The way his reddy-blond hair blows in the wind gives me goose-bumps. I normally go for dark-haired men, but this one has knocked me for six. A very kind expression in his face, such demeanor in the way he struts along the cliff. Oh Caprice, what’s the matter with you, I tell myself. You’re 52, not 20.  
I didn’t know who he was, so Jermaine and I wrote it off that we would probably never see him again and forget about him. But then by coincidence – or was it meant to be – I have found out who he is .

Another morning of areas in the city being flagged off by the cops. I have no idea what they were looking for this time. Hopefully not another murder. There have been quite a few over the last few years, so Sandy tells me. He felt it a bit concering considering Shetland is so small. He wasn’t allowed to say what was happening on this particular day, but I did say to him that murders could happen anywhere, and it is probably no different here than anywhere else. But of course he would know more about the crimes here because he and his colleagues have to investigate them.

Again he escorted me to the bus stop. I seem to have developed a rapport with him, he likes to talk to me. I don’t know when I’m going to get two meet Jenny and the kids. Anyway he told me something very interesting. I was grumbling about Duncan Hunter, and Sandy said that his father used to work for him. It was years ago, when Sandy’s mother was still alive. His father Joseph thought he would earn more money for the family in Duncan’s business than just off their croft, but he was treated badly by Duncan. In the end, Joseph had had enough and left, concentrating on the croft. I said I’m not surprised to hear that. So there it is, Duncan isn’t exactly Sandy’s favourite person.

Then it happened. While I was chatting with Sandy I saw him over Sandy’s shoulder. He was talking to other cops. I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but I could hear what a beautiful voice he had. Soft but deep and masculine. Scottish accent, obviously. I was worried that Sandy might notice my stare, so just quickly asked, “Who’s that? Jermaine saw him walking along the cliff near us.”

“That’s the boss himself. That’s Inspector Perez.”

“Oh, so that’s him. Does he live near us? Just wondered why he would be walking near our place. Hope we haven’t committed any crimes.”

“He may have just dropped Cassie off for a stay at Duncan’s. If she is up from Glasgow.”

“Maybe Duncan’s committed a crime.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Just then I noticed the bus there. Hamish was driving. I wondered if he had been there a few minutes and was waiting for me. He just had to call out, “Caprice! Chatting up Sandy again!” Both Sandy and I laughed. I said good-bye as I got in the bus. Deidre was already in.

Hamish had to keep on teasing. “Every time I see you, you’re chatting up policemen. The other day I saw you looking very friendly with Sergeant McCabe.”

I buried my face with laughter. “Hamish, are you going to start rumours? Sandy is younger than me and has a steady partner called Jenny, and Billy is older than me and married to Jean. I’m hardly going to go after either of them.”

Then I looked out the window and sighed. Deidre was sitting next to me, our other friend Kirsty in the seat in front of us. They must have heard me mutter, “But the policeman I do want to chat up. Same age as me and widowed like me.” 

They must have also noticed me staring out the window in the direction of DI Perez. Kirsty whispered, “Caprice! Are you developing a crush on Jimmy Perez?”  
“Jimmy,” I whispered back. “Is that his first name? Jimmy.”

I must have whispered his name a few time, hoping I didn’t look to obvious. Deidre waved her hand in front of my face a few times. At least Deidre and Kirsty aren’t gossip-spreaders, or I would make the Shetland News.

So there it is. Of course I had to visit Mick’s plaque. If anything happens I must seek his blessing. And Fran’s. But I did have something to say to Fran, and I spoke to her plaque.

“Fran, you have a lot to answer for. You divorced the Shetland Dork and married the most beautiful man on the planet. I mean you don’t have to do that well to do better than Duncan Hunter, but Jimmy is beauty beyond compare! The only man I’ve looked at since Mick died, and probably the only man I ever will.”

So, will I ever meet him? How do I find out where he goes in his spare time? Not that he has much, not that I have much. But he’s obviously bogged down in cases. Whenever I’ve bumped into Sandy or Tosh, they’re on their shift and running around doing something. And what would they think if I told them I like their boss? Cassie? I don’t know when I’ll next see her. Only when she’s staying with Duncan and Mary, and I don’t fancy going to their house.

So, I’m up in the air at the moment. I know, I must concentrate on important things. Work of course, and as you know, Jermaine’s birthday is coming up. She’s having a few friends for a DVD night, a few might even sleep over.

Write soon. Love Caprice.


	2. Later in May - Jermaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine has her birthday, and gets a surprise visit from Cassie. Caprice sees it as a chance to spot Jimmy.

Dear Marie

My birthday went off well. I hope yours did too. I wished you were here. One day maybe you might come here if your dad ever takes you to the UK. Make sure you come to Scotland, to Shetland.

On the actual day, I bumped into Tosh on my way to the library. I told her it was my birthday, and she insisted on taking me to a shop and buying me a pencil case with a picture of the Shetland cliffs. Something a newcomer would love but Mum and I probably aren’t newcomers anymore. Tosh said I deserved it, though Mum would disagree. She is always nagging me about my homework. Mum says it looks like I’m on my best behaviour when I see Tosh and give her a good impression. Well I guess I should give a good impression to a police lady. Mum thinks I twist Tosh round my finger.

I had five friends for the evening last night, being the Friday after my birthday, and Sarah and Annabel stayed the night. We watched DVDs and had pizza (and vegetables, Mum insists we must have our vegetables so boils some). Any adults who came over sat in the front yard with wine and nibbles and chatted. Mum doesn’t know that we kept an eye on them to make sure they didn’t get drunk. They did get a bit loud with their laughing a few times. I wonder if their noise could out-do Mrs Hunter, but at least it would have been a happy noise. One that the neighbours would like to hear.

Freya came. She gave me a full water colour paint set, complete with a little easel. She was very generous. Of course Mum gets a bit embarrassed (a wee embarrassed as they would say here) and says, “Oh Freya, you didn’t have to, that’s a big present.” But Freya insisted. As she doesn’t have kids of her own she wanted to pamper me.

I had mentioned to Mum a few times that I wanted some water colours. I had even mentioned it back in Australia. But when Mum looked the sets were either for little kids or they were very small and she didn’t think they were value for money. Freya, being a professional artist, knows where to get proper stuff like that, and for a reasonable price.

Freya went outside with Mum to sit with the adults. Inbetween the DVDs we snuck to the door to listen to bits and pieces of their conversations. We giggled – I think Freya has a new boyfriend. I will have to ask Mum, though she will probably say it’s none of my business and I shouldn’t be silly. But it would be nice. Freya is a lovely lady.

I got a birthday surprise. Mum stuck her head in the front door and said, “Jemmy, you’ve got a visitor.” It was Cassie. Wow, I wondered if I would see her again (and Mum wonders if she will meet Cassie’s dad). Cassie was there with a little present for me. I hugged her, said it was great to see her again. She said at least this time it was under a happy circumstance. She had just come from Glasgow, and was spending Friday night with Duncan and Mary, before going home to Jimmy for the weekend.

“But how did you know it was my birthday?” I asked.

“I heard from Tosh,” she said. Gossip does get round in Lerwick. But I know Cassie and Tosh are friends, as Tosh works for Cassie’s dad.

Cassie watched a bit of the DVD with us kids, then went outside with the adults for one drink, before going back to the Hunters’ home. I hope they didn’t argue while she was there, and that there were no funny ladies there that Mum complains about. Well, we had our own noise so we wouldn’t have heard.

I am writing this email while Sarah and Annabel are checking that they have everything to go home with. Deidre and Mum are outside. Deidre came to pick the girls up, but she and Mum are still yakking. And they are looking up toward the Hunters’ house. I think you can guess what they are doing. No, it’s not Duncan that Mum’s looking out for. She’s looking out for Cassie’s other dad, Jimmy. Waiting for him to come and pick up Cassie. I bet that’s what Mum and Deidre are talking about. I don’t know if the girls have cottoned on, I won’t say anything unless they say something first.

I’d better sign off before they read that last paragraph. I’d better go outside and see what’s happening. No young guys here, though there is nobody at school that interests me at present.

You have a good birthday too, Marie.Love Jermaine. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FRIDAY

Dear Alex Jermaine’s birthday went off well. Jermaine had friends over for DVDs, and Deidre’s girls brought their sleeping bags and spent the night. While the kids were occupied, we adults sat in the front yard with drinks and finger food. There were me, Deidre, Miriam, Freya and a few of the other kids’ mums.

Freya is very excited. She has met a new man. His name is Michael McGuire. Big guy with black hair and beard, so she says. She thinks he is originally from Glasgow, and flits between Shetland and Glasgow or Aberdeen for work. He does some sort of insurance work for property development. She said he’s had a bit of a shady past, but seems to be on the straight and narrow now. Well as long as he looks after Freya, I am happy.

Of course Jermaine is a bit cheeky. I don’t know if teenagers can notice a glowing look on someone in love, even an older person. She sensed something in Freya and started asking questions. Freya just laughed and said, “What makes you think I’ve got a boyfriend? When are you getting one, you’re young.” Jermaine cringes at that. She still hasn’t met anyone she likes. But I guess that means she’s not going through the pain yet. And she mentions to Freya about Jimmy. Freya gets a bit excited for me, and I have to say, “But I haven’t met him yet, nothing has happened.”

There was even mention of Jimmy during the adult chit-chat when Freya was talking about her Michael. She kept nudging me, asking what I am going to do. “Well,” I said, “tell me, how do I meet him?”

Morgan, one of the other mums, says, “Come on, aren’t you barking up the wrong tree? He hasn’t been with anyone since Fran died, and he’s engrossed with his work.”

“That’s not what I asked,” I retorted. “How do I meet him?” “Same way you met Sandy Wilson?” replied Deidre.

“Jimmy doesn’t instruct the public to move out of the way of crime scenes, that’s Sandy’s job, that’s how I met Sandy. Or the uniform guys. Jimmy instructs the other policemen.”

“Get yourself arrested,” one of the other mums jokes. “Oh yeah, that will go down well. That will certainly make him like me.”

“Isn’t that his daughter over there? What’s she doing in this neck of the woods?”

“Well her real father is Duncan Hunter. Maybe she’s staying with them?”

“Then why is she coming in this direction?”

It was true. I was amazed to see Cassie walking towards our house. Immediately we had to stop talking about Jimmy as Cassie knocked on the gate. I let her in, I was thrilled to see her again. This time under a happier circumstance. Yes Alex, I’m happy to see her anyway, not just because she’s Jimmy’s daughter. You must remember, I met her before I had seen Jimmy. I asked her what brings her here.

She said, “A wee birdie told me it is Jermaine’s birthday.”

I laughed and brought her into the house to see Jermaine. “You probably don’t want to spend too much time with the kids. Come and have a drink with the adults afterwards. But I guess you can’t stay too long, Duncan and Mary will want you back.”

“Aye, Mary will want me. She’s by herself at the moment. Duncan’s gone to play cards with the boys. On the night that I stay over.”

“Oh dear. Does Mary want to come down here? It’s only family friends and other kids’ mums, but she’s welcome.” Strange I should invite Mary Hunter to my house. I’m not bosom buddies with either of the Hunters, but I must admit I feel sorry for Mary. It can’t be easy putting up with Duncan and his precarious ways.

“She’ll be ok. I’ll have one quick drink and go. I just wanted to see Jermaine.”

And so we chatted over a brief white wine. We got talking about mums and dads, kids and parents. With her mother dead, she’d like to get closer to Mary, but Mary and Duncan continually quarrel, so it gets awkward. She then mentioned Jimmy. She would like to see him meet someone. She then asked if I would like to marry again. I tried not to blush. I don’t know if she cottoned on that I like Jimmy. Does she know I’ve seen him? It probably won’t take long for her to work it out, she’s a sharp young thing.

She did mention that Jimmy is to come and pick her up tomorrow as she left. Deidre whispered to me afterwards about trying to meet Jimmy then. I replied that I’d thought of it myself, but what reason, excuse would I have to go to the Hunters’ house? Something to think about overnight. As everyone was leaving, Deidre said something about talking about it tomorrow when she came to pick up the girls. That’s if she comes before Jimmy.

Cassie didn’t say what time he was expected, so I don’t know if he’s an early riser or sleeper-in. He may be the former as he would often have to get up at the crack of dawn to check out a crime scene.

And so I’d better round off this email and turn in, Alex. I guess you will want me to write to you tomorrow. You will be wondering if I get to see Jimmy and you will worry about me. I’ll try not to be too disappointed if I don’t see him or if he’s not interested. I myself have wondered, what if he turns out to be a jerk? If he is, then Fran will definitely have a lot of explaining to do, marrying the Shetland Jerks. I would need to tell her that next time I visit the cemetery.

Till then, love Caprice.

THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN CAPRICE AND CASSIE

“Jermaine was thrilled to see you. So am I. How did you find out it was her birthday?”

“Tosh.”

“Haha. Tosh seems to be taken by her and pampers her. She twists Tosh round her finger. Must always be on her best behaviour whenever she sees her. If only she would do that with me.”

“You’re her mum, of course she plays up with you. And I guess if she’s best behaved with a police lady that’s a good thing. How lucky she is to have a mum.”

“Oh yes, I know about yours. I’m sorry. She was a great artist, we saw her paintings in the art gallery when we first arrived here. “

“It’s been several years now. I’m fine, I’m happy. But there have been times when having a mum around would be nice.”

“What about Mary?”

“She’s nice, but it’s hard to get close when she and Duncan are having their problems. I wish Dad would meet someone, that would be nice.”

“Dad? Oh, you don’t mean Duncan you mean.....”

“Aye, Jimmy. He concentrates on work and me, and I wonder how he fares on his own when I’m at uni.”

“I guess he’ll work it out.”

“What about you, Caprice? Would you ever marry again?”

(Trying not to blush) “I haven’t thought about it. Depends if I meet someone I like and if Jermaine is happy with it.”

“You seem like a real nice lady. I’m sure you could meet someone if you wanted to.”

(Trying very hard not to blush) “Oh well. We’ll see if and when it happens. I wonder when Jermaine will find someone she likes. She is now 14.”

“I think I like someone.”

“Yeah? At uni?”

“He is from Brazil. He is doing post-graduate business studies at Glasgow. Came to UK as an international student, hoped to get in Cambridge, couldn’t get in, so they offered him Glasgow.”

“Sounds like me when I decided for us to come to UK. I’m not British-born, I couldn’t get into the more popular cities so they put us here.”

“Do you like Shetland, Caprice?”

“Yes, I have grown to like it very much. It’s peaceful. And Jermaine seems to have settled ok.”

“Not boring?”

“No way. But I’m not a young person, I’m content with smaller quieter places.”

“I’m wondering whether to branch out more, especially now that I’ve met Edison. I don’t know what direction that’s going to go.”

“I’m sure you’ll work something out.”

“Do you think Jermaine will stay in Shetland?”

“It’s too early to say. She may move on, she may want to go back to Australia. I’ll worry about that when it happens.”

(Finishes her drink) “I’d better get back to Mary. Dad comes to pick me up tomorrow morning. Thank you Caprice.”

“Thank you for coming Cassie. Drop in any time you’re round here and we’re home.”

“Perhaps I should bring Dad round.”


	3. Caprice - Late May - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of Jermaine's birthday through Caprice's eyes. Freya mentioned her new boyfriend Michael McGuire. When Cassie drops in, she and Caprice have a little heart-to-heart.

FRIDAY

Dear Alex Jermaine’s birthday went off well. Jermaine had friends over for DVDs, and Deidre’s girls brought their sleeping bags and spent the night. While the kids were occupied, we adults sat in the front yard with drinks and finger food. There were me, Deidre, Miriam, Freya and a few of the other kids’ mums.

Freya is very excited. She has met a new man. His name is Michael McGuire. Big guy with black hair and beard, so she says. She thinks he is originally from Glasgow, and flits between Shetland and Glasgow or Aberdeen for work. He does some sort of insurance work for property development. She said he’s had a bit of a shady past, but seems to be on the straight and narrow now. Well as long as he looks after Freya, I am happy.

Of course Jermaine is a bit cheeky. I don’t know if teenagers can notice a glowing look on someone in love, even an older person. She sensed something in Freya and started asking questions. Freya just laughed and said, “What makes you think I’ve got a boyfriend? When are you getting one, you’re young.” Jermaine cringes at that. She still hasn’t met anyone she likes. But I guess that means she’s not going through the pain yet. And she mentions to Freya about Jimmy. Freya gets a bit excited for me, and I have to say, “But I haven’t met him yet, nothing has happened.”

There was even mention of Jimmy during the adult chit-chat when Freya was talking about her Michael. She kept nudging me, asking what I am going to do. “Well,” I said, “tell me, how do I meet him?”

Morgan, one of the other mums, says, “Come on, aren’t you barking up the wrong tree? He hasn’t been with anyone since Fran died, and he’s engrossed with his work.”

“That’s not what I asked,” I retorted. “How do I meet him?” “Same way you met Sandy Wilson?” replied Deidre.

“Jimmy doesn’t instruct the public to move out of the way of crime scenes, that’s Sandy’s job, that’s how I met Sandy. Or the uniform guys. Jimmy instructs the other policemen.”

“Get yourself arrested,” one of the other mums jokes. “Oh yeah, that will go down well. That will certainly make him like me.”

“Isn’t that his daughter over there? What’s she doing in this neck of the woods?”

“Well her real father is Duncan Hunter. Maybe she’s staying with them?”

“Then why is she coming in this direction?”

It was true. I was amazed to see Cassie walking towards our house. Immediately we had to stop talking about Jimmy as Cassie knocked on the gate. I let her in, I was thrilled to see her again. This time under a happier circumstance. Yes Alex, I’m happy to see her anyway, not just because she’s Jimmy’s daughter. You must remember, I met her before I had seen Jimmy. I asked her what brings her here.

She said, “A wee birdie told me it is Jermaine’s birthday.”

I laughed and brought her into the house to see Jermaine. “You probably don’t want to spend too much time with the kids. Come and have a drink with the adults afterwards. But I guess you can’t stay too long, Duncan and Mary will want you back.”

“Aye, Mary will want me. She’s by herself at the moment. Duncan’s gone to play cards with the boys. On the night that I stay over.”

“Oh dear. Does Mary want to come down here? It’s only family friends and other kids’ mums, but she’s welcome.” Strange I should invite Mary Hunter to my house. I’m not bosom buddies with either of the Hunters, but I must admit I feel sorry for Mary. It can’t be easy putting up with Duncan and his precarious ways.

“She’ll be ok. I’ll have one quick drink and go. I just wanted to see Jermaine.”

And so we chatted over a brief white wine. We got talking about mums and dads, kids and parents. With her mother dead, she’d like to get closer to Mary, but Mary and Duncan continually quarrel, so it gets awkward. She then mentioned Jimmy. She would like to see him meet someone. She then asked if I would like to marry again. I tried not to blush. I don’t know if she cottoned on that I like Jimmy. Does she know I’ve seen him? It probably won’t take long for her to work it out, she’s a sharp young thing.

She did mention that Jimmy is to come and pick her up tomorrow as she left. Deidre whispered to me afterwards about trying to meet Jimmy then. I replied that I’d thought of it myself, but what reason, excuse would I have to go to the Hunters’ house? Something to think about overnight. As everyone was leaving, Deidre said something about talking about it tomorrow when she came to pick up the girls. That’s if she comes before Jimmy.

Cassie didn’t say what time he was expected, so I don’t know if he’s an early riser or sleeper-in. He may be the former as he would often have to get up at the crack of dawn to check out a crime scene.

And so I’d better round off this email and turn in, Alex. I guess you will want me to write to you tomorrow. You will be wondering if I get to see Jimmy and you will worry about me. I’ll try not to be too disappointed if I don’t see him or if he’s not interested. I myself have wondered, what if he turns out to be a jerk? If he is, then Fran will definitely have a lot of explaining to do, marrying the Shetland Jerks. I would need to tell her that next time I visit the cemetery.

Till then, love Caprice.

THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN CAPRICE AND CASSIE

“Jermaine was thrilled to see you. So am I. How did you find out it was her birthday?”

“Tosh.”

“Haha. Tosh seems to be taken by her and pampers her. She twists Tosh round her finger. Must always be on her best behaviour whenever she sees her. If only she would do that with me.”

“You’re her mum, of course she plays up with you. And I guess if she’s best behaved with a police lady that’s a good thing. How lucky she is to have a mum.”

“Oh yes, I know about yours. I’m sorry. She was a great artist, we saw her paintings in the art gallery when we first arrived here. “

“It’s been several years now. I’m fine, I’m happy. But there have been times when having a mum around would be nice.”

“What about Mary?”

“She’s nice, but it’s hard to get close when she and Duncan are having their problems. I wish Dad would meet someone, that would be nice.”

“Dad? Oh, you don’t mean Duncan you mean.....”

“Aye, Jimmy. He concentrates on work and me, and I wonder how he fares on his own when I’m at uni.”

“I guess he’ll work it out.”

“What about you, Caprice? Would you ever marry again?”

(Trying not to blush) “I haven’t thought about it. Depends if I meet someone I like and if Jermaine is happy with it.”

“You seem like a real nice lady. I’m sure you could meet someone if you wanted to.”

(Trying very hard not to blush) “Oh well. We’ll see if and when it happens. I wonder when Jermaine will find someone she likes. She is now 14.”

“I think I like someone.”

“Yeah? At uni?”

“He is from Brazil. He is doing post-graduate business studies at Glasgow. Came to UK as an international student, hoped to get in Cambridge, couldn’t get in, so they offered him Glasgow.”

“Sounds like me when I decided for us to come to UK. I’m not British-born, I couldn’t get into the more popular cities so they put us here.”

“Do you like Shetland, Caprice?”

“Yes, I have grown to like it very much. It’s peaceful. And Jermaine seems to have settled ok.”

“Not boring?”

“No way. But I’m not a young person, I’m content with smaller quieter places.”

“I’m wondering whether to branch out more, especially now that I’ve met Edison. I don’t know what direction that’s going to go.”

“I’m sure you’ll work something out.”

“Do you think Jermaine will stay in Shetland?”

“It’s too early to say. She may move on, she may want to go back to Australia. I’ll worry about that when it happens.”

(Finishes her drink) “I’d better get back to Mary. Dad comes to pick me up tomorrow morning. Thank you Caprice.”

“Thank you for coming Cassie. Drop in any time you’re round here and we’re home.”

“Perhaps I should bring Dad round.”


	4. Late May - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy brings his boat to pick Cassie up from Duncan's. Jermaine runs down to look at the boat, Caprice follows her and falls over. Jimmy helps her up. They finally meet.

Dear Alex

I have done it! I have met Jimmy! Everything I expected him to be. Wonderful man!

Where do I begin? Yes, Saturday morning. Deidre came to pick up the girls. I hoped it wouldn’t be too long before Jimmy made an appearance, as Saturdays we have to go to town for Jermaine’s drama school lesson. I made sure her bag was packed early, while she was writing an email to Marie on her ipad. She was afterwards growling at me saying we have to go soon. I had no idea what we were going to do. Oh well, we might have to catch a taxi if we miss the bus.

Deidre’s girls were also growling when are they going to go home. They had already shoved their overnight gear in the boot of Deidre’s car and muttered about me and Deidre gas-bagging like two old women. (Deidre is younger than me but to the kids we are both old women).

We both had our eyes peeled on the Hunters’ house. We were trying to work out what I was going to do once Jimmy appeared. What would the Hunters think of me suddenly appearing at their front gate when I usually complain about them? What excuse would I have to go up there? 

Could I say I wanted to say something to Cassie? That might work. I did realise then that Cassie had mentioned it would be nice to bring her Dad to our place. Could I fit my excuse around that?

Suddenly the girls started calling out loud. “Look over there! A boat!”

“Of course there will be a boat,” said Deidre. “We are near the beach and one of the fishermen’s drop-offs, so of course there are going to be boats sometimes.”  
“No,” said Annabel. “I don’t think we’ve seen this one before when we’ve visited Jermaine or Nanna. It’s a bright blue one.”

I’ve never taken much notice of any of the boats in particular. I’ve just watch them as an overall view when the fishermen were coming and going on the beach. Jermaine and I have even passed them sometimes when we go for our walks. Some of the fishermen are starting to say hello to us. Quite funny, just a few Sundays ago when we were walking, we heard a few wolf-whistles as we were walking. I told one of the guys that Jermaine was only 13 (it was before her birthday) and not ready. He then said maybe it was me they were whistling at. “Don’t be rididulous, I’m 52.” He then said something about me looking better than the young ones. Why does he flatter? And poor sad me walks off thinking, “Why doesn’t Jimmy Perez whistle at me?” Would he if he saw me? Doesn’t appear to be that type of guy.

But anyway he was there! Yes, Jermaine gulped before I did and made a comment on the owner of this blue yacht. It was Jimmy Perez anchoring the yacht by the jetty that the fishermen use. We watched him get out, say hello to some of the fishermen and disappear up a side street, presumably to the Hunters’ house. 

Deidre left after her girls started to protest about wanting to get home. She winked at me and said I would do alright by myself checking him out. She left me standing and wondering what I am supposed to do next. Try to chat up a guy? I haven’t done that since I was in my 20’s. I haven’t needed to.

As for Jermaine, she temporarily forgot that we were meant to be catching the bus to the CBD for her drama school lesson, and ran towards the jetty. She said, “Mum, you keep looking at the Hunters’ house.”

I said, “Well there’s no way I can very well go up there. Cassie will think we’re weird.”

“That’s why I need to go to the boat.”

“And what will you do there?”

“Just say to the fishermen I’m interested in the boat, till Cassie and her Dad come back.”

“Don’t let the fishermen con you into making me buy a boat. I don’t want a boat.”

There were more things I wanted to say to her but she was already on her way to the jetty. What if Jimmy decided to stay on a bit at the Hunters? Or go somewhere before going back to the boat? Am I so desperate to meet this man that I am to wait all day? Worried that I might stand out in the street, I went behind one of the hedges in the front yard to watch, the same one that Duncan’s floozie hid behind. I felt like a floozie at this moment.

And I can’t help chuckling about Jermaine. There is always the concern about how comfortable she would be about me meeting someone else who isn’t her Dad, and now here she was helping out in me meeting him. And probably getting more excited about it than me. I guess for her, it was an excuse to see Cassie again; she looks up to Cassie, similar to how she looks up to Tosh. These older girls have made an impact on her.

Well needless to say, I didn’t have to wait all day. I saw Jimmy go to the Hunter’s front door and ring the doorbell, then go inside, and only about a minute later he re-emerged with Cassie and her overnight bag, and they disappeared into the same side-street from which Jimmy had appeared. Looked like he was eager to get away asap. I wouldn’t want to stay too long at the Hunters either.

He was wearing his shorter green parka today, instead of the big black coat he often wears. Well we are nearly in to Summer. Unlikely that Shetland summer will be hot enough for sunfrocks, but jackets won’t need to be quite as thick as they are for most of the year. Under it he had on a khaki jumper and his jeans. I wondered how muscly those arms would be under those jumpers he wears.

Well, if I were to make my way down to the jetty I would have to lock up. I did so, grabbed Jermaine’s drama school bag and did the usual round checks that I do when I go out – everything is turned off and I have everything in my big bag that I need for shopping and amusing myself while she has her lesson. I often take mending with me, as during this time I can’t do anything else while I wait so this is the time I can catch up on mending. It makes the big bag quite fat. Will Jimmy think it looks strange?

As I locked the front door, I noticed Duncan leaving the house. Wonder what he’s up to on a Saturday morning. Checking on one of his funny businesses, going boozing with mates – so early in the morning – or did Mary get frustrated and kick him out? What funny thoughts to have when he is just probably going for a walk.  
Jermaine came running towards me and calling out. I know, back to reality, we must get to drama school. I glanced at my watch, wondering if we had missed the bus, when Jermaine said that Cassie and Jimmy were offering to take us to the CBD on the boat. Well Cassie did anyway. CBD via the water! Would sure beat the traffic.

Jermaine went running back to the boat muttering something that I must hurry up as they have to get home. I went running down the hill of the street towards the water and the jetty. I wonder if I looked like a baglady with all the things I had to carry. Of course, Jermaine doesn’t think of taking her drama school bag off me, does she. And I forgot that I was wearing one of my long crinkly Indian-style skirts that is easy to trip in. And yes, that’s what I did just before reaching the jetty.**  
Now Alex, you will ask if I fell over on purpose to get Jimmy’s attention. Well maybe a little bit, but it was a tad embarrassing dropping my bags. Thank god I had nothing breakable. The next minute I know, Jimmy is crouched in front of me, asking if I am alright. Cassie and Jermaine are picking up my bags, giggling. Cassie is saying, “Is your mum ok?” Jermaine says, “Of course she is, she’s always falling over.”

Yes I was ok, but I had to say, “Ooh I don’t know” to keep Jimmy’s attention. And he commented on how I should be careful in a long skirt like that, but he kind of liked the skirt because it looked like one that Fran had. He then said he should take a look at my ankle and it would be easier to look at it on the boat. “And we’re giving you a lift to town, I believe,” he went on.

“Well the girls seem to have decided that,” I replied. “I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s no problem. I wanted to give this boat a try-out, as we haven’t used it for a while. I want to give it a good spin.”

“That’s why you brought it here? Was Cassie expecting to be picked up in the boat?”

By now he had picked me up and carried me to the boat. Wow! The girls were trying to muffle their giggles as they brought the bags onboard.

Sitting in the boat, I raised my skirt for Jimmy to check my ankle – no complaints to do so. He said the ankle looked fine, probably just the shock. I said, “Gee, I hope I remembered to shave.” Terrible if he were to see a hairy leg on me. But he laughed and said, “I’ve seen worse things.”

“I guess in your job investigating crimes, you would. Not a job everyone could do.”

We continued chatting as he pulled up the anchor and got the boat moving. The boat trip was short but beautiful. I hoped I wouldn’t feel any motion sickness, but the trip was short enough that the sickness didn’t come on. During that short time he asked a few things about Mick. I guess he saw interest and empathy in that, being widowed himself.

When we reached the port of the CBD, the girls scrambled off with the bags, and Jimmy helped me onto the steps. I was trying to pluck up the courage to say, “Can I see you again,” but the girls got in first. 

“We should give Caprice and Jermaine a proper boat ride tomorrow,” said Cassie. “I think they’ll like that.” Jermaine was nodding with anticipation. I don’t know if she was doing it on my behalf or because she liked the boat ride herself.

As much as I wanted to see Jimmy again, I had to get priorities right. “Jermaine, you do have your homework. You’ll need to get it finished by the morning if you want to go on a boat ride.”

“So does she,” Jimmy pointed to Cassie. “And in the late afternoon she has to fly back to Glasgow.”

“And with uni there would be much more homework, would there, assignments and that,” I said.

The girls promised they would finish all their homework by lunchtime. Let’s hope they stick to it. (Maybe if they don’t Jimmy and I could go on the boat by ourselves – I definitely won’t complain). Cassie hopped back into the boat, we said good-bye and made our way to the hall where the drama school is. The rest of the day was business as usual, with Mass in the evening.

So Alex, what a morning. I didn’t expect to have a boat ride or be carried onto the boat by Jimmy. All I knew was that I wanted to meet him. So hopefully I’ll be able to sleep tonight, what with the excitement of tomorrow. I’m worse than a teenager! But I still have things to organise for tomorrow. Being lunchtime when they pick us up, I said we should bring a picnic. I bought things in town while Jermaine was in her lesson, including a bottle of wine, of course. So I’ll let you know how things progress.  
Love Caprice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--  
**One of the fishermen sees Caprice fall over before reaching the jetty. “Oh Caprice,” he says in a worried voice and is able to go down to help her, when he is stopped by Duncan, who is walking right behind him.

“Don’t be horrible Duncan!” the fisherman retorts. “Why won’t you let me help her? I know you don’t like Caprice.”

“It’s nothing to do with me,” Duncan giggles. “Turn around and look.”

The fisherman grumbles as he looks down the hill. “What am I looking at? Er.................?” He sees Caprice being picked up by Jimmy Perez and carried to his boat. He raises his eyebrows and Duncan is chuckling. It didn’t take Duncan long to figure Caprice out.


	5. Caprice - Late May - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice and Jermaine have a ride on Jimmy's boat and picnic on the beach. Caprice meets Magnus and is fascinated by him. Caprice and Jimmy form a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice there is mention of Raven Black happenings. In this chapter Magnus appears, and Caprice's opinion of him is very different to that of others, which impresses Jimmy. But will she have what it takes to make him love her?

SUNDAY  
Dear Alex  
A glorious day! Went off wonderfully! You will ask if there is any chance of me and Jimmy getting together. Too early to say. But we are friends.

This morning I packed everything I could think of into our cooler bag and this big bag I used for picnics. We wandered down to the jetty, amidst curious fishermen. Of course they ask us what we are doing. I just say we are waiting for friends. Hmmmm, how bad are gossip-spreaders in Shetland? Will these fishermen start gossiping about me and Jimmy? You know what, it doesn’t bother me.

Jimmy and Cassie arrived. Jimmy helped me onto the boat – wow! And Jermaine has to hold out her hand to ask for help. Jimmy jokes, “Can’t you get on by yourself? You could yesterday.” Jermaine grumbles but Jimmy helps her on.

This would be a longer trip than the one yesterday so of course I took my Kwells. Hoping they would work on a small boat, I still felt a bit giddy when Jimmy put up the speed and we were well away from land. I had to hold onto Cassie most of the time. Even with life jackets the thought of falling into the water off a raging boat was scary. Cassie giggled that her dad was showing off in front of us. Oh Jimmy, as if you need to show off to me.

We finally reach land again, some remote beach – plenty of them in Shetland. Jimmy lowered the anchor and helped me out after I passed him the bags. He comments on how I’ve packed for a whole week. I reply that I like to think of everything. And as usual the cheeky girls – as soon as I’m standing on the beach, giddy from the boat but able to hold myself gracefully still – both Jermaine and Cassie hold out their hands. Jimmy starts grumbling, “Come on, you two are younger, you can get out by yourselves. Especially you, Cassie.” After a bit of grumbling back, the girls finally got out. (Cassie helped Jermaine).

Yes Alex, I still have Mum and Dad’s pewter goblets. I brought two of them along, as well as the two plastic wineglasses that go with the bottle carrier set. Of which Jimmy was very impressed. Which is good, as I don’t like bringing proper glasses and anything breakable on picnics or other outdoor do’s. Some people turn their noses up at plastic glasses, even though they’re practical, so the pewter goblets are a hit. With Shetland being a very historical place, a lot of residents are fascinated with historical-type things, and Jimmy said the goblets looked medieval.

The picnic on the beach was very pleasant and peaceful. Yes, Cassie is over 18 so can have wine. Jermaine pretended to try to nick some, but rest assured, she’s not interested. No fear of her sneaking some from the fridge behind my back.

After lunch, Cassie and Jermaine went for a walk along the beach, which left me alone with Jimmy. I wondered if I would stammer or not be able to make conversation but it was all fine. We managed to chat naturally, and as it happens Jimmy isn’t fussed if we sit there quietly. Someone else would get bored but he seems to like the peace and quiet. He talked about Fran, I talked about Mick. I took out the photo of Mick that I keep in my handbag to show to him. He had a photo of Fran in the inside pocket of his coat.

The photo of Mick was taken three years ago in our back yard, before he got sick. He is sitting under our old lilly-pilly tree, looking intellectual as usual in his thick-rimmed glasses. Jimmy said he looked like he would have been a really good man. He was, though he did have the tendency to grumble. Jimmy laughed and said, “Surely we all do.”

“Who? You?” I asked.

“Well Cassie says I do.”

“Ha, kids will.”

Fran’s photo shows her in some sort of red sports outfit with her arms outstretched half-way up in the air, as if she’s cheering. She was tall with long black hair. I asked if she was a cheerleader. Jimmy informed that she had just finished running a marathon. She wasn’t one of the most professional runners so of course would never be first, but like all runners, she was thrilled and proud that she had finished the run. You can certainly relate to that, Alex, with all your running. Do you still go on the City to Bay Fun Run?** As for Fran, her illness had started on and off, so to be able to do a marathon would have meant a lot to her.

Another wonderful thing happened on the beach. I met a friend of Jimmy’s, who lives further up the cliff in an old shack. His name is Magnus Bain. An eccentric old recluse, but still a wonderful gentleman. He kissed my hand old-fashioned style when Jimmy introduced us. As we spoke, I could see he is very much a man in touch with nature, but didn’t have much formal education. 

 

Jimmy explained to me afterwards that due to him being very different and keeping to himself and not having the usual schooling, a lot of people misunderstand him and think he’s some sort of imbecile. But nothing could be further from the truth. I think Magnus is a wise elder, and may not have had much education but learned things about the world in a different way.

Last year a girl was murdered on the beach near him, and immediately the finger got pointed to him. She was a bit eccentric herself, and visited him often, which added to the suspicion. Jimmy solved the crime and stood by him. The killer was the girl’s best friend. Something to do with jealousy over an older guy. Well when I say older, I mean older than the girls. The guy is in his thirties, to me he’d be a young thing, but these girls were teenagers. 

Jimmy said this guy is from a well-known wealthy family, and has the reputation of seducing young girls. Hi name is Alan Isbister - well-known name in Shetland and someone to avoid. Hopefully we will never meet him. Even Duncan is better than him. When I told that to Jimmy he laughed his head off and said he knew what I was getting at. Alan doesn’t like older women, so I’m safe, but I hope to God he never makes passes at Jermaine.

Magnus called out to Cassie, she waved back. He asked if the other lassie was mine, I said yes. I wandered over to sit on a rock and watch the girls, so Jimmy and Magnus could have a bit of men’s talk together.

Sadly the time on the beach ended all too soon. Jimmy had to get Cassie home and packed and off to the airport to get back to Glasgow. Oh the girls are so enthusiastic – just when I am trying to think of how to say I would like to do this again, Cassie and Jermaine are shouting out, “We must do it again, we must do it again!” I try not to look to obvious, and say, “Well – er- yes it would be very nice. I did enjoy it.”

Yes, Jimmy promised we would have another boat outing, but he didn’t know when. Depended on what cases he gets lumbered with, and if Jermaine wants to see Cassie, well that depends how often she can come up here, and how much study both of them have. He did say that once July came it would summer holidays and there would be more time for the girls. I do hope he remembers that. And yes, just as they were leaving I remember to give him my mobile number. I managed to get his and Cassie’s. I suppose Jermaine is going to want one of her own.

I realised tonight as I was getting ready for work tomorrow. In the wallet in my handbag, where Mick’s photo was, is Fran’s photo. I now have Fran’s photo. So Jimmy must have Mick’s photo. Funny about that. Don’t ask me if there is any significance to it.

Write soon.  
Love Caprice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CONVERSATION BETWEEN JIMMY & MAGNUS

Magnus: She’s a very nice-looking lady  
Jimmy: Aye I guess  
Magnus: She’s Australian?  
Jimmy: Aye  
Magnus: Where did you meet her?  
Jimmy: She lives near Duncan. She’s saved Cassie a few times when Duncan and Mary were arguing.  
Magnus: Sitting on that rock she looks like a mermaid.  
Jimmy: Aye she does.  
Magnus: She could be a selkie. An antipodian selkie who swam through the poles of the ocean and found herself in Shetland.  
Jimmy: You were always very poetic, Magnus. That’s one of your good qualities.  
Magnus: (looking at Jermaine) She even brought a young ‘un. A sister for Cassie?  
Jimmy: (chuckles) Cassie and Jermaine seem to be getting on well.  
Magnus: Is she the new Mrs Perez?  
Jimmy: (looking perplexed) I’ve only just met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The City to Bay Fun Run is a marathon in Adelaide that starts in the CBD and end in the beach suburb Glenelg. The Glenelg Beach is also nicknamed the Bay. My brother was a keen participant when he was young, but I don't know if he still does it now that he has family duties.


	6. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has started in Shetland. This is Jermaine's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have entered General Audiences for this work, but in this chapter Jimmy talks to Jermaine about drugs. I will change rating if more drug use is mentioned as the work progresses.
> 
> I looked up holidays 2018 for school and uni in Scotland to try to work out when Jermaine and Cassie would be on holidays. It looked as though uni students only get 2 weeks holidays after their exams and before their next schooling year starts in September. Correct me if I'm wrong. In South Australia, at least in my day, we had exams then finished for the year in November, and started our next year in March. Yes we had a longer summer holiday than the schoolkids, who finish mid-December and start again late January. But during my uni terms I worked hard.

Dear Marie

It is hard to believe that my first year of high school will nearly be over. Summer holidays are coming! I’m trying to get used to having my summer holidays in June instead of January. Also hard to believe that we have been in Shetland for 10 months. Things seem pretty good.

I don’t know when Cassie will next come up. She is currently getting ready for exams and writing assignments. When she is on swat-vac she tends to stay in Glasgow so she can see the tutors if she needs to. I thought the uni students might have a long summer holiday too. As you know, they do in Australia. Mum said her holidays were longer than the schoolkids. Scotland must be different. They keep the uni students on their toes, and I’m sure Cassie would agree.

I’m waiting for when she can come up again, her few weeks of holiday will still be longer than just a weekend. Have some fun on the boat. But you will be pleased to know that Jimmy has taken us for rides on the boat by ourselves. He needs to keep it running so it doesn’t rust. Cassie will be mad if that happens. And Mum tells me if he has to suddenly rush to a crime scene, then he won’t be able to sail so much, so he’s doing it while he can. Mum, who suffers travel sickness, is loving the boat. But of course we all know she wants to be with Jimmy.

Jimmy is concerned there could be some crimes to follow up, even though it’s been reasonably quiet. There have been rumours of drugs floating around. Stuff like ecstacy. Farmers and fishermen have found odd packets of pills on the beach, sometimes the packets have broken and loose pills are lying around on the sand. Fishermen, cops and council worker have had to dig them up with spades. No-one has been caught dealing so no-one as yet knows what’s going on. Is there a dealer sneaking around Shetland, or did these pills get washed up onto the shore from somewhere else? Jimmy says that until someone gets caught the police can’t do much.

Jimmy tells me continuously to look out for these drugs, report any to Billy and not accept any if offered. Strange he should tell me this. I am old enough to know about drugs and not get involved in them, but young enough that I can’t imagine knowing anyone who is. I asked him is it likely they would be at school, amongst 14-year-olds? He said anything is possible. You would be surprised about how young some of the dealers could be. He doesn’t know of any in Shetland, but he sometimes talks with police in other cities, bigger cities where it is more likely to happen.

I wonder if Jimmy is acting like a father figure to me. Mum would like that. Would I? I think about it. A bit strange that it isn’t Dad, but Jimmy seems like a nice man. He seems to care for everything and everyone he deals with. Tosh looks up to him. And I guess Dad would want Mum to meet someone.

Another thing I’ve noticed in Shetland summer. Virtually no night-time. I’ve heard of places like the top of Alaska and other parts in the Arctic Circle that would be called the Land of the Midnight sun. Shetland could just about be called this. It started not long after my birthday and I’ve been told it will continue till middle of August. So most of my holidays will have days like this. I could stay up late but Jimmy told me it doesn’t stop the thugs from coming out and abducting people. Mum is glad he told me this.

Other people say “Thugs, surely not in Shetland.” But Jimmy knows Shetland isn’t always as quiet and peaceful as it appears. The rumours of the drugs don’t help. He would know more than most, being a detective and having to deal with those things as part of his job. Mum tells him it makes no difference – anywhere can be safe enough if you keep your wits about you. Wherever you go, there will be some criminal causing problems.

We see Magnus sometimes on our boat trips. Mum is right, he is a wise elder when you get to know him. Cassie took a while to get used to him. But Jimmy met him just before she was starting uni. I wonder if he got the boat going when she was my age and they had more boat trips whether she would have got to know him like I have. He’s partial to giving people cake when they visit, so Mum tries to remember to buy cake when she thinks we might be sailing near his shack.

I sit and talk to him for ages – I don’t know what Mum and Jimmy are doing during that time. And recently I talked to him about the long days. He said they call it the Shimmer Dim, or White Nights. The sky has a funny look about it at this time. Not your average sunny day or average sunset if you manage to see it. How do I describe it? I told Magnus it looked like the sun was going round the moon.* He was impressed, said I was a very learned young lady.

Hmm, would Mum agree? My grades at school. Mum is hoping for me to get more A’s. I managed to pass everything, but mainly C’s. Mum knows it has been a big year, new country and so on, but complains I spend too much time on the ipad. Do I? Other kids do. Cassie does. But Mum said that whatever Cassie did, she still managed to get to uni. And Glasgow Uni, one of the biggest unis in Scotland, one of the most popular.

Must dash. If Mum sees me on this ipad, she won’t realise I am emailing you. She’ll think I’m playing games or watching a weird You-Tube clip. This week I have my last tests. Then we just start to pack up for the end of the school year.

Your BFF Jermaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This comment "Sun going round the moon" comes from the song "Save the Best till Last," sung by Vanessa Williams. I have seen on You Tube the clips from Shetland showing the relationship between Jimmy and Cassie, with the songs "So Cold" and "Wings." (I have a confession, I can't bring myself to watch the clip "Silence" which is the clips about Jimmy and Asha.) If ever there was a clip about Jimmy and Caprice, it would be to the song "Save the Best till Last." During my works there will be lines coming from that song.


	7. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie talks to Caprice about Edison. Caprice is pondering when is the right time to tell Jimmy of her feelings.

Dear Alex

A year now we have been in Shetland. Everything seems to have fallen into place. Jermaine passed her first year at the skin of her teeth. I would have like her to have done a bit better. Cassie is up from Glasgow, having finished her first year at Glasgow Uni. She passed well, Jimmy is very pleased. Maybe she can be an influence on Jermaine, I’ll need to get her to talk to her.

So we were blessed with a boat trip with the four of us. It has been a while since we were able to, there were a few cases Jimmy had to chase up. No murders this time touch wood. Just a few break-ins by silly thugs.

I had a bit of a heart-to-heart with Cassie as we sat on the beach, while Jermaine helped Jimmy sort out the boat. Edison will shortly be finishing his post-grad thesis, then return to Brazil. I wondered whether he would stay in Britain, having done his post-grad here. Cassie wondered the same, she thinks it did pass his mind. But his father wants him home to join in the family business. Put his study into practice. I wonder about that comment. When I studied Maths at uni, I found it was all theory and nothing to do with the real world. But Edison and Cassie are studying Business & Management. That sounds more like a job-related course.

I asked Cassie was there any chance of Edison wanting to find work in Britain to be with her? She had mentioned it a little bit, but the conversation always went back to him having to return to Brazil. There was another option she is considering – going to Brazil with him. A lot to consider, yes. How serious is the relationship? Have they known each other long enough to take this plunge? She herself would be leaving a lot behind.

I don’t know if she was talking to me as a friend or a mother figure or both. I know what it is like to want to do anything to be with the one you love. Am I feeling this way now about Jimmy? I did about Mick. When I was young I believed one should give up everything for one’s loved one, but I was never in the situation of someone leaving the country. The closest I got to that was when I thought of moving to Sydney – another Australian city. And I never moved there because the guy there was not what I thought he was.

I could easily tell Cassie to go right ahead, but I am also thinking “How would I feel if it was Jermaine?” Going a long way from me with this boy she met. I don’t know.

Yes, Cassie is concerned about how Jimmy will be affected if she decides to leave. He has concentrated so much on looking after her since Fran died, that it consumes him. She fears for his loneliness.

“But surely he expects you to one day get married and leave home?” I said.

“Aye, but he was expecting me to marry a Shetland guy. Or at least someone in Scotland. A bit closer to home.” Of course.

I asked if she wanted me to say anything to Jimmy. She is going to ask Duncan to do it. I wonder if Duncan is the best person, but I guess he’s family.

Family! Will I ever be part of that family? Yes Alex, I can see the question on your lips as I look at my laptop. How are things progressing with Jimmy? Pretty good I guess, but I haven’t said anything about my feelings. I am thinking about the right time. When we go out, it’s like being part of a proper family again. When Cassie is up from uni, it’s like having a second daughter. This has been very comfortable, and part of me wonders if saying something will wreck it. But I don’t want to bottle feelings up either.

When I was young I would want to blurt out my feelings straight away. But now there are two children to consider. I talk to Jermaine about it, and I think Cassie would be happy, especially as she fears about him being alone, but I need to be 100% sure.

I’ve never been out alone with Jimmy. But we have walked along the beach together when the girls walk ahead, or when Jermaine sits and talks to Magnus. During that time we talk of the kids, or goings on in amongst our friends and neighbours.

I’ll keep you up to date.  
Love Caprice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CONVERSATION BETWEEN JIMMY & A FISHERMAN

(Jimmy is bringing the boat back to shore by his home. Cassie, Caprice and Jermaine are asleep with a blanket over them. It is evening.)

Fisherman: Hey Jimmy!

Jimmy: Hi.

Fisherman: You’ve got a boatful of women. How did you suddenly score that?

Jimmy: (chuckles) One of them is Cassie.

Fisherman: Who’s the one in the middle?

Jimmy: Our friend Caprice. The really young one is her daughter.

Fisherman: Why are they all asleep? Did you bore them?

Jimmy: (laughs) They just had a long day on the boat. I’ll need to wake them to get out.

Fisherman: Caprice you say? Is she the Australian?

Jimmy: Aye.

Fisherman: Is she the new Mrs Perez?

Jimmy: (blushes) I haven’t known her that long.


	8. September - meeting Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forensic scientists have had to come in from Aberdeen to help with the new drug investigation. One of them is Willow Reeves. Caprice notices the way Willow looks at Jimmy and realises she must tell Jimmy of her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now changed the rating from General to Teenagers and up, because there is talk of drugs. None of my scenes are graphic but the characters talk about it.

Dear Alex

Well, you guessed it. Now is the time I must say something to Jimmy. If I don’t I may lose him to someone else. She doesn’t live in Shetland, though. She lives in Aberdeen.

I must admit I am surprised I have not had competition with other women in Shetland, but then again there could be others here who are interested in him, about whom I don’t know. Why didn’t they do something about it before I arrived? Maybe same reason as me. But now I must act. What am I talking about? Let me tell you how today unfolded.

Things have been going along smoothly. We had a great time with Cassie, and now she is going back to Uni. Jimmy is going down with her to spend a week or so, help her get settled for the new school year. I heard something about Duncan going down too, will that makes things better or worse? 

As for us, well Jermaine has now started 2nd year high school at Brae, and for me it’s business as usual at work. Deidre and I meet up in town when we drop the girls off at school, then catch the bus to work. We go back to town together after work. Sarah is usually in the library with Jermaine, and Annabel is at after school care. We sometimes do things in town in the shops that are still open, or when it is late night shopping.

Anyway, back to today. I can’t remember if I told you there have been rumours of drug problems. Maybe it’s nothing new, drug pushers can pop up anywhere and sneak their wares around. We know it happens in Adelaide, it happens all over the world. But because Shetland is a smaller place and overall more peaceful, and Jimmy in his job sees more of that sort of thing than the usual Joe Blow, he worries. Well, the rumours are facts. Fishermen have found little pill things on the beach and wondered what they were. Last week a man crashed his car and is in a coma. Touch wood that he will pull through and live. Doctors, including Jimmy’s pathologist friend Cora, have been doing various checks on his body while he sleeps, and discovered signs of drug-taking.

Of course Jimmy and Cora can’t tell me all the details for confidential reasons, but I get the picture. Concerns are being raised. The incident does look like an accident due to an overdose, no sign of foul play – relief to Jimmy. However there are still some things to be checked out on his body, the car and anything else around the scene. Two forensic scientists came from Aberdeen to take samples of materials back with them, help shed light on the types of drugs these could be.

One of these scientists is the woman in question!

Cassie wanted to spend time with me and Jermaine in the city, do a bit of window shopping before she goes back. She rang me at work, and arranged to meet. She asked if it was ok to come home with us. Fine, I said, but of course we’d need to let her dad know. We wandered into the police station so she could see him. All kinds of chatter behind the front desk.

Billy was there. Great to see him again. I got chatting to him and he mentioned the increasing drug problem. Like Jimmy he makes a comment about how could this happen in Shetland, and wags his finger at both Jermaine and Cassie, telling them, “Now make sure you don’t get involved in that kind of thing. I tell my own kids the same thing.” I’m confident that both of them know not to. 

But there is always the fear – how would you know these drugs if you saw them? They could look like ordinary tablets, lollies, buttons. If in powder form they could just look like talc that spilled.

Cora came out, told Billy the forensic guys would be leaving shortly, heading back to Aberdeen. Then a dog appeared, a large brown-and-black dog with small pointy ears. Of course, Jermaine gets excited and starts patting him while I chat to Cora. Cassie must have seen him before when she’s visited the station as he knew her. Billy says he’s the station dog, but he gets looked after by the other Billy, Sergeant McBride. The other Billy did appear and take the dog out for his regular walk. Jermaine wanted to go too, but I had to tell her we had Cassie with us. Another time maybe.

Then I see two immaculate figures emerging, with Jimmy behind them. One was a young man with dark brown hair, the other a tall elegant woman of dusky complexion and hair tied back. They were the forensics. As they were coming out the door I saw the woman turn around and say, “Don’t forget we have a date in Aberdeen, Jimmy.” She winked as she did so. I could see immediately what she meant. I think Cassie could too. She seemed to work out what I was feeling, she squeezed my shoulder as the woman wandered past us.

The woman said goodbye to Billy and Cora, and made a brief acknowledgement of Jermaine. “I believe you’re Jimmy’s daughter?”

“No, I’m not Cassie. I’m a friend. There’s Cassie, and my mum.”

“Ah, hello.” I had to say hello back politely, even though I didn’t really want to. The woman then went on, “You’re not Scottish.”

We then briefly told her our story, and she said she was born in Southhampton and did most of her work there and London, before her marriage broke up and she was offered the job in Aberdeen. Then she and her colleague left.

I couldn’t help myself, I whispered to Billy, “Who’s she?”

“Forensic scientist from Aberdeen,” Billy replied. “She’s been here before to help with crimes. Her name is Willow Reeves.”

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help hearing her saying a date in Aberdeen. Are she and Jimmy.......together? An item?”

Billy gave me a funny look. “Not to my knowledge. And it would be a bit long distance if it was, her in Aberdeen. Why do you ask, Caprice?”

Oh how silly I am, how am I to answer that? All I could do was give a silent blush. Billy’s a policeman, he would have cottoned on. Before anything embarrassing could be said, Cassie tapped my shoulder. She was by the door, she had just popped her head in to tell Jimmy she was going with us. Now it was time to go.

A long distance love affair if it were, Billy says. They exist. He could easily move to Aberdeen. Everyone says Jimmy loves Shetland, but he moved to Glasgow with Fran. Or if Lerwick Station or Hospital decided they needed a permanently residing forensic I think I know exactly what Willow would do. I need to act.

But with Jimmy hopping down to Glasgow with Cassie, I don’t know when I’ll next see him. Can’t be tomorrow, Jermaine and I are going to drop in on Freya after work. With the days being very long at this time of year in this part of the world, it is amazing we can do more things in the evening. Freya is organising a exhibition of her work in a few weeks time. I don’t know what help I can be to her, but she’d like me to be around sometimes.

Till next time  
Caprice.


	9. September - Jermaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermaine and Caprice finally meet Michael. Michael mentions Robbie to Jermaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Is it really October since I was last in? Shows how busy I have been! And I'm still only in Part 2. Well Christmas and New Year are over. And I have a week off work. I haven't had time off work and have been absolutely exhausted when I get home. Too tired to write, but the story is in my head. I'd better start before the real Shetland releases its next series.
> 
> Well - in this chapter Michael Thompson appears.

Dear Marie

I’m now starting my second year of high school. So odd starting it in September. I’m sort of used to it now. Cassie has gone back to Glasgow to start her second year on Business & Commerce at Uni. Still very little night-time, almost like being in the Land of the Midnight Sun. But that’s Shetland, being close to the Arctic Circle, the weather can do strange things. 

I swear that earlier this year, in June, our summer, I once felt a snowflake on my face. Shetland doesn’t have that much snow, we were very lucky last Christmas. But that’s Shetland weather, as Magnus tells me – sometimes the snow falls down in June, sometimes the sun goes round the moon.

Talking of strange, we finally got to meet Freya’s boyfriend. A great big roly-poly of a guy with a big black beard! We caught the bus to Freya’s workshop, where she’s getting things ready to take to the Town Hall for her exhibition. As we were coming towards the front door of the workshop, this huge monstrosity of a person comes out. I thought Mum was going to fall backwards.

The giant spoke. “Oh I beg your pardon, didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Mum stammered, “Er – is Freya in?”

The giant chuckled. “That’s an Australian accent. You must be Caprice. I’m Michael.”

“Hello. My husband was also Michael. We called him Mick.”

“Ah, I haven’t been called that in years. When I was younger.”

A bit more chit-chat, then Mum was inside with Freya. I wondered if there was anything Freya wanted me to do, but she and Mum got engrossed, and I ended up staying outside talking to Michael. He thought he did better to keep out of Freya’s way, as she knew exactly what she wanted done with her goods.

Michael asked me about school, and Australia, how did I find school in Scotland. I told him, like all things it took a while to get used to, everything new, but I got there. Mum still nags me about trying to do better at schoolwork. And it certainly took time to get used to the different times of school years. I’ve just come back from long summer holiday. The Aussies will just be starting a two-week holiday before their last semester of the year.

He asked about Dad. I don’t know if it was sympathy, politeness or just making conversation. But he looked a bit sad as he asked it, as if he misses something too. Is he widowed? But he’s found Freya. Just like Mum’s found Jimmy. I told him, yes I do miss Dad. I do think of him. But we’ve managed to move on, and Mum has met this nice man called Jimmy. A policeman. I said they are just friends but something might happen. I told him about Cassie, what a great big sister she would make.

Michael then smirks and asks if I’ve met someone I like. Oh god, how many times am I going to be asked this? No, there is no-one. Some girls at school have boyfriends, but I’m not fussed about that sort of thing at the moment.

I then asked him if he has any children. This is when I notice the same sadness on his face that he had when we talked about Dad. He has a son – Robert. He hasn’t seen Robert for many years, a long story. I ask him why doesn’t he try to get in touch with Robert. He said a lot of things have happened, and not the right time. For now he’s concentrating on his relationship with Freya. That’s what is most important, she’s the person in his life now. I try to take all of that in. And it’s true, if he was to track down Robert, where would he start? Robert could be anywhere on the planet. Even with today’s internet it would be hard to know where to start.

Mum finished helping Freya, and Michael offered to take us to the city where we can get our bus connection home. His flat is just out of the city. He and Mum chatter in the front, while I start this email to you on my ipad in the back seat. Michael asks Mum a few things about Australia, then talks of how he’s travelled round for work, but only in UK. He is originally from Glasgow and does a lot of his work there. Some sort of investment work in real estate. He’s heading off to work in a few days. But not in Glasgow, in Aberdeen. He promises to be back in time for Freya’s exhibition.

Wow, I’ve done this email and we’re about to get off the bus and go home. Hope we don’t see one of Duncan Hunter’s weird girlfriends.

See you then. Love Jermaine.


	10. October - Jermaine &Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now my story has entered Series 3 of the TV Show. The little boy has been found on the beach, unconscious from overdosing ecstacy tablets that he mistook for lollies. And a boy on the Aberdeen Ferry has been reported missing.
> 
> Jermaine & Cassie write to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I noticed about the 1st episode of Series 3, and also today when I watched a rerun of Raven Black, where young Catherine was left to her own devices while her dad was working at sea. Caprice talks to Jimmy about this - how safe is it these days to leave kids on their own? It opens a discussion. In quieter towns where everyone knows each other one would think it is safer, but then something happens. My daughter is 12 and I'm only just letting her now go out shopping with friends in places I know, and only since she's got her own phone so I can check up on her.
> 
> It reminds me of an incident that happened here in Adelaide in the early 60's, a few years before I was born. A mother sent her three children on a bus to the beach for the day. The oldest was only 9, the youngest I think was 3. They disappeared. Their bodies have never been found to this day. When I heard of this story as a grown-up I thought the mother should be jailed for child neglect but people tell me that in those days it was normal. It was incidents like this that afterwards made people stop and think.

Dear Cassie

Hope you’re settling back into uni. I’m trying to settle back into school. All kinds are things are happening at the moment. When relatives ring from Australia, Mum always says, “Whoever said Shetland would be boring?” It definitely isn’t at present.

The school had an interesting visit from Tosh today. She spoke to a few classes at a time. I guess she would have to tell the same story, and it would get boring for her. But not boring for us.

Your dad was right, there definitely is some sort of drug thing going on up here. A little boy was found unconscious on the beach. Yesterday afternoon. He was playing on the beach, found these pills, and of course thought they were lollies. Now he is in a coma in hospital. Mum said she head it on the midday news on the radio at work. 

Tosh gave us the pep talk – don’t touch things we don’t know about, don’t touch things that don’t belong to us. If you see any type of weird pills or powder etcetera report them to Billy. I hope she is saying the same thing at the primary schools. We in high school are aware of what a drug could look like and know not to touch anything strange. You would have known, especially having a cop for a father. It’s the little kids who don’t know. This boy was only seven or eight. They need to have it drilled in. I asked her about this. She said Sandy is visiting the primary schools, one of them his stepkids go to.

But she is right about the reporting. How many of us would think of doing that? Most people wouldn’t want to get involved, so they would ignore it and move on.  
I see your dad is back from Glasgow. He hadn’t been back long before this happened. I was hoping for another boat ride, though it’s not the same without you. And Mum of course wanted to see him again. He dropped in to ask if we had heard about the boy. He and Mum talked about it while we walked along the beach. Our beach looks clean enough, no drugs left here. Not that I want them. Though your dad said they are not just dropped by pushers or users. They get washed onto the shore. They come from the mainland. At least the wind has been kind enough not to wash them to our beach.

Mum is trying to get her head around it all as much as I am. We get taught about drugs at school, we hear about them on the news, so we know they exist. But they have never een so close to home. Your dad gets worried and upset – you’ve heard it before, “How can this be, this is Shetland.” When Mum tells him it could happen anywhere he say Adelaide was bigger than Lerwick. He also says it when Mum makes the comment, “What was the boy doing on the beach by himself?”

Jimmy had spoken to the mother. She lets him there on his own because he knows not to get into the water, and their house is nearby. Mum said it’s not just the water that’s danger, and this incident has proved it. The mother wasn’t there to snatch the pills from him. Or the pusher could have been nearby and kidnapped him. Drug-dealing thugs do not always sympathise even with young kids. She went on to say that I have never been on the beach alone and I’m 14. Funny I should say this now. There have been times when I have cringed about her wanting me to always be with someone on the beach. Even when I’m with Sarah, either Mum or Deidre watches us from the cliff. Now I know what she means but I do know not to touch drugs.

When Jimmy says it was probably different in Adelaide, just as it was different in Glasgow. Mum turns round and says, “Adelaide is closer in size to Lerwick than to Glasgow. It’s still a small city. I’m not a country person but I know common sense.”

They could debate it all evening but Jimmy had to go and check out more things to do with the case of the little boy. He is concerned and thinks it might take up a lot of time, so he doesn’t know when he’ll have time to see us. Mum plucked up the courage to say, “Won’t you come with us to Freya’s exhibition?” He can’t commit himself to anything.

Yeah, you guessed it. Mum was hoping that your dad coming to Freya’s do would be a type of date. Talking of which, we haven’t heard word from Freya’s Michael. He was meant to be back from Aberdeen by now. He promised to be back in time for the show. We don’t want Freya’s wrath.

And is Glasgow good? Do you have much time to look at the city inbetween study? What is happening with Edison? Your dad and Mum were saying something about it. I think Duncan has mentioned it to him. Will you still email like Marie does? Or convince Edison to start a business up here?”

Gotta do homework now.  
Love Jermaine.

Dear Jermaine

Glasgow is great. Nice uni. Too nice! Everything too good to be true!

Yes, it is definite that Edison is going back to Brazil. He’s asked me to come with him. I’ve had a lot of things to think about, not an easy decision. But I know how I feel about Edison. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I do feel he’s the one. You’ll know what I’m getting at in a few years time when you meet someone.

I haven’t discussed Edison with Dad yet, but have spoken with him about leaving uni. He still thinks I’m just being a drop-out but there is more to it than that.

And I worry about how it will affect him. Something that I wonder if you understand, Jermaine. Maybe you can help. You have probably worked this out – since Mum died Dad put all his time and energy into his work and looking about me. Almost as if he’s had nothing else in his life. Yes, he knew I would one day leave home and get married, but was expecting me to marry a Scottish guy, not too far away. Now he will be totally on his own and it concerns me.

I said to him, as I have said to him several times, “When was the last time you had a date since Mum died? I don’t want to be the only one responsible for your happiness.” And I must tell, a few times I have mentioned your Mum. He blushes a little when I mention Caprice, and thinks I’m teasing him. 

Your mum, also widowed, but managed to move on. She left Australia and started a new life. Couldn’t have been easy for her – or for you. She made a big decision. Do you think she could love again? I see the way she looks at Dad. I’m not blind. I’m actually hoping. What are your feelings?

Maybe you’re not ready for a stepdad. But even if he just does things with both of you, if they just remain friends, at least he will not be alone. And I don’t have to worry about him on the other side of the globe.

Now – you also mentioned a drug problem. Aye, I wondered when something like that would hit Shetland. Your mum is right, it happens everywhere, big and small towns. But when it becomes well-known in a small community people panic. When we first came back to Shetland, Dad had this vision that it would be all peaceful and safe. And it is, compared to a big bad city like Glasgow. So when he sees something like this, he goes crazy. I have seen it each time he has had to solve a murder. 

Hopefully you won’t have to encounter or hear of some of the horrid things that I have. Hopefully Shetland is settling down a bit. I do hope that little boy pulls through. Please let me know if you hear anything.

Take Care. Love Cassie

Dear Cassie

The little boy, so I hear, is still in hospital, unconscious but alive. They can’t tell must for secrecy, but I’ve heard he needs a liver transplant. Sounds horrible! And he’s only about eight! Whether it would need to be the same size or whatever I don’t know. Mum says blood group would also have be to compatible. I presume she is emailing Uncle Alex about it. He would know these things, he’s a doctor. 

You guessed right, Mum is in love with your dad. She has spoken to me about it many times, because she knows it will affect me. She keeps trying to find the moment to tell him. I watch them, and I can see she is about to tell him something. But the same thing seems to happen each time, he gets a call about the case with the little boy.

Each time, Mum speaks up, “Jimmy, I want to tell you something, something important.”

Then the phone rings, someone from the police station or hospital. “I gotta take this, he says. “ I gotta go. Can it wait, Caprice?” Mum shrugs and says, “I suppose.”  
I can see her getting frustrated. You, and others, talk of how I will understand when I meet someone. Not sure if I want to, looking at Mum’s frustration. I wonder if she got frustrated like that many years ago, when she first met Dad. Well she eventually told him of her feelings, or I wouldn’t be here. She’s getting impatient, she is talking about writing him a letter.

Why does he have to rush off at any little information on the case? Now I can see what you have been talking about. But I guess there will be more rushing about, because something else has happened. A missing person. A young guy who was on the ferry from Aberdeen has gone missing. The Shetland reporters are having a field day! But no doubt your dad will be involved in looking for this guy. 

Oh, and Michael’s back. He was on that ferry too. I wonder if he knows about the missing boy. He but had a few business things to finish off before he could go and see Freya. She was starting to panic. Not only because her exhibition is coming, but for him as well. She worries about him, god knows why. Not only is he a grown man, but a huge man. If anyone attacked him, I’m sure he could fight them off in two seconds.

Write soon. Love Jermaine.


	11. October - Caprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caprice is frustrated that Jimmy always has to rush off to a crime scene each time she tries to tell him that she loves him. She resorts to writing a letter.
> 
> And here ends Part 2. Part 3 takes place all through October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have read Part 1 know that Caprice's birthday is on Halloween, just like mine. She will go through a lot of emotional turmoil in such a short time before her next birthday.
> 
> (I've been giving the chapters months for names. I've now got to think of other chapter names.)

Dear Alex

It is almost impossible to hold Jimmy’s attention for two seconds before that phone of his rings. But I guess he has a lot on his mind about that little boy. To make matters worse, another boy has gone missing from the last ferry from Aberdeen, a 19-year-old. Two cases on Jimmy’s mind involving young lads.

We were in town on our way to the bus stop. We were passing the police station – yes ok, we were passing the station with hopes that I would see Jimmy. And yes we did, with all the things on his mind he did stop to say hello. And yes he now knows that Cassie wants to go to Brazil, he mentioned it briefly. He didn’t mention Edison, not sure if he knows about him yet.

It would have been easier to blurt it out on the beach – “I’m in love with you.” How was I to say this in front of the police station. What if his boss Rhona walked out? Something to raise her eyebrows. Would she laugh or tell him off? Or probably tell me off.

But fate was against me again. How many times have I said, “I have to tell you something important,” and off goes his phone. And Jermaine is making jokes about it. When I tell her maybe she should tell him if she thinks it’s so easy. She cringes.

So I said, “Jimmy, each time I try to speak to you, your phone rings. I need to tell you I am...” Off the phone goes. 

And it isn’t pleasant news. Something more about the missing boy. He’s off again, promises he’ll catch up with me some time.

Well – I’ll just have to write a letter and put it in his letterbox. I’ll need to find out the bus to his place. I’ve only been there a few times, either in his car or his boat. I hope he checks his mail every day. I don’t know what Scottish post is compared to Australian, now that emails dominate. 

But emails have their place. Hence I can keep you up to date regularly.

Till then. Love Caprice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
CAPRICE’S LETTER TO JIMMY

Dear Jimmy

Please forgive my untidy handwriting, but I thought a hand-written letter would be more personal than a typed one. Especially for what I want to say to you.

I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but we keep getting interrupted by phone calls. Or a few times I have lost my nerve. Fancy losing my nerve at my age. Or sometimes when I’ve tried to speak Jermaine has wanted something or Cassie has wanted something. Ah, our kids can get in the way at times, but we love them. And I love you.

Jimmy, I am in love with you. I think I have been ever since I first laid eyes upon you. That was before we met. I had seen you from a distance several times, but didn’t know who you were. I didn’t think I would look at anyone else since Mick died, but I have. I could have very easily said something to you that first time we were on the boat, but of course we had only just met.

I know I will never be Fran. I don’t expect you to be Mick. I know there are things to consider. When I fell in love with Mick we were both young and single with no kids. I know that if we were to get together Jermaine would have to accept you and Cassie would have to accept me.

I have spoken to Jermaine about you. I wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it. And I hope Cassie would be. She’s grown up, doing her own thing, and I’ve always felt I had rapport with her. I’m already looking at her like a second daughter.

And I do believe in family stability. I have seen broken families, some of them friends of Jermaine’s. I wonder how the kids cope. I wonder how they are affected. Mick believed in family stability too, so he and I stuck together through thick and thin till his passing. Jermaine has always known family stability and I wouldn’t take it from her. So I have thought of this carefully.

But at least we two are both widowed. I hope that would make things easier. I continually talk to Jermaine about it. And I think of Cassie. God knows what Duncan must have done to muck her about.

I can see how affected you are from Fran’s death. I understand, I’m widowed too. Fran died longer ago than Mick, but some people take longer to recover. I appreciate that. I appreciate that you get very engrossed in your work to help cope with it all, to hide the pain. I have tried to give you space. And up to now it has been very comfortable. When we have all been on the boat together, walked along the beach, visited Magnus. When Cassie has been up from Glasgow, it felt like being in a full family again. I wondered if you felt that way.

I was happy to let things run their course until I saw that forensics woman in the station. Willow Reeves. I don’t know if you knew, when Cassie dropped in to say she was going to town with me, I was there too. And I saw Willow. I saw the way she looked at you, heard what she said to you. That made me panic, worse than a teenager. I then knew I had to do something, but trying to get your attention is so difficult.

So in the end I had to write this letter. Hopefully you will read it at a time when you don’t have to rush off to one of your crime scenes. 

I love you, Jimmy. I’m sorry, I don’t know if this was meant to happen, but it has. I can’t stop thinking about you. Sometimes I make an error at work from thinking about you, and I worry that I might appear incompetent and be sacked and exiled back to Australia.

No, I’m not planning to go back to Australia. I want to be in Shetland with you. Jermaine and I have settled here anyway. So please let me know if there is a chance for us. If not, then say so, then I can move on. Please let me know if you could possibly see me as more than Jermaine’s mother.

Forever Yours  
Caprice


End file.
